


Spider-Darling (Earth-1555)

by Aingealis



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man: Into the Spiderverse - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, Fluff, buff alien boyfriend, spider-woman is a sweet nerd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aingealis/pseuds/Aingealis
Summary: A collection of one-shots (not necessarily in order) about Earth-1555, one of the many earths in the Spiderverse.They focus mainly on Spider-Darling, Aka Delphina Dyke, a scientist finding her way in the world through saving lives as both herself, and her alter ego.
Relationships: OC/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Spider-Darling (Earth-1555)

Delphina trudged through the streets of New Lark City, on the verge of a mental breakdown. Rumors and Reports in the news had been flooding in about a monster roaming the streets. Although it had only attacked criminals so far, and the ones that Spider-Darling had fought no less, everyone was still on edge, wondering who the beast would strike next.

Including Delphy. 

_ It’s only been a few days, but I still haven’t found this...beast! What if it hurts someone close to me?? I can’t let that happen! I need to find this monster! _

However, even as Delphy mulled this over in her head, she couldn’t help but feel a growing fear in the back of her mind. The Symbiote had escaped recently as well, leaving behind a trail of scientist corpses...and now she feared not only that the monster and the Symbiote were somehow connected, but that it was coming for her next.

She walked on, glanced backward, then looked forward again and quickened her pace as the light faded. She had spent the day on patrol, and now she needed to get home and prepare to go out again. Maybe this time she would catch the creature.

Turning down an alley as a shortcut, Delphy honed in on her surroundings, just in case any burglars or something worse wanted to try something tonight.

Suddenly, something heavy landed on the ground behind her with a dull ‘Thump!’

Before she could react, two large, dark appendages wrapped around her waist, and jerked her backwards. She didn’t even have time to let out a scream, before her back hit something solid, tall, and definitely alive. 

Her first frantic thought was of why her spider-sense hadn’t gone off. 

_ Unless, maybe it’s not a threat? _

The grip tightened, and she could feel the...being, breathing in deep, throaty puffs down her neck.

_ Nope, definitely a threat. _

Her eyes widened as panic rose and her hands shook as it gripped her heart. She did the only natural thing that came first to her mind.

She opened her lips, and let loose a scream.

She yelled with all of her might, and squirmed, trying to escape the iron grip. However, despite her best efforts, nothing seemed to be able to free her. Just when she was about to give up, whether it was because of her spider-strength wearing the enemy down, or the startling scream, the grip slackened just enough so that she could wrench herself forward and out of the enemy’s grasp.

Whirling around, her glasses askew (but she didn’t need them to see anyway), and her hair a mess (but really, who cares), She faced her assailant ...and was shocked by what she saw.

It was ...a hulking, musclebound creature of some sort. It’s..skin? Was jet black, helping it to blend into the alley, but it had tracings of white and dark blue spider-like patterns on its chest, which were currently glowing, along with its eyes. Its large, sharply ovoid, icey blue ...piercing eyes ...that were currently looking intently at her.

That’s when she noticed the razor sharp fangs protruding from its mouth, and the large clawed hands. She couldn’t stop herself from beginning to shake. Yes, she was a hero, and yes, she had superpowers, but she was also Delphy. And Delphy was currently terrified out of her mind.

Frozen in place by fear even though her mind screamed for her to run, she could only watch with a pounding heart as the monster started towards her.

_ This is it. This is how I die. Not protecting innocents, not by trying to stop a bad guy. Afraid, frozen, and alone ...like how I was before my powers. _

The morbid thought process whispered to her, dragging her into despair.

But then, the monster wouldn’t even allow her enough time to sink into that, as it came to a stop a few feet in front of her quivering form. Easily towering over her, the creature’s eyes narrowed a little, before widening a bit more than before. She would have noticed that the glowing designs on it brightened a bit, if she hadn’t been too terrified about the thought of being eaten.

Then, the thing...tilted its head slightly to the side, almost as if it was studying her. 

She blinked, confused. Was it just sizing her up? Was it testing her? 

Then, the beast grinned, wider than what could be deemed normal, and lunged forward. 

Delphy tried to let out another scream, but it was cut off when she was scooped up into a...hug.

The thing was hugging her. At least she assumed it was. For all she knew it could just be a strange before meal ritual that whatever this thing was, did.

Then, as if the situation couldn’t get any weirder, the monster proceeded to press the side of its cold, smooth yet with a slimy feeling to it, face, against her own, and...let out soft rumbling noises.

_ Is...Is he purring?? I mean, I assume it’s a he, what with the physique but...this...he’s just...hugging?? Me??! What is going on?! _

Poor Delphy’s head was spinning, and that combined with the fear still locked onto her heart, made her feel like throwing up.

But then, the alien monster let out a slight hissing noise, opened its mouth, and spoke.

It was a he alright. The deep, gravelly, masculine voice attested to that, but what he said made Delphy feel like fainting.

**“NICEE DEE LADY!** **WE MISSSED YOU!”**

And then, suddenly, it clicked. 

The monster was the Symbiote. 

The designs and coloration matched perfectly, and she had seen the Symbiote in action, so of course it would take on a form like this.

That meant that it had a better host now, and probably wasn’t out to kill her. This news normally would have helped Delphy to relax a bit more, but considering the situation she was in, it only made her tense up.

The Symbiote seemed to notice this, and actually shifted a bit so he could hold her out in front of him. Because of his height, she ended up being dangled 2 feet off of the ground while still in his arms, but that was the least of her worries as the Symbiote gave her what she could only guess was a “concerned” look.

**“DEE? ARE YOU NOT HAPPY TO SSSEEE USSS? DO YOU NOT RECOGNIZE USSS?”**

Thinking frantically, Delphy managed a wavering smile, and tried to make eye contact with the Symbiote.

“I-I….n-n-no! It’s...g-g-good to see y-y-you again, V!”

His true experiment name had been V13N0M, but she had shortened it to the first letter to help her better relate with the alien back when she had worked on the project.

She never thought things would end up like this.

The Symbiote didn’t even seem to notice Delphy’s fear or hesitation with her answer, and instead just grinned a toothy grin, before pulling her into another big hug.

**“OH LOVELY DEE, YOUR** _ **VENOM** _ **HAS FOUND YOU.”**

Nothing was the same after that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have cute fun facts about these two, if you want to know more about them, just ask and I can post it in the next chapter!


End file.
